


Ansiedade

by laatibs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ansiedade, Casamento, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Jantar, Pressão, Sexo, comedia, relacionamento
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laatibs/pseuds/laatibs
Summary: Hermione era ansiosa, e Draco sabia exatamente como lidar com aquilo.





	Ansiedade

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic foi escrita para o desafio #15diasdramione do Spirit.  
> Há sexo explícito e palavrões; então, se você for sensível ao assunto, sugiro que não leia.
> 
> Se escolher prosseguir, tomara que se divirta!  
> Boa leitura!

Draco estava morto.  
Tudo o que Hermione conseguia pensar era na demora dele, e no quanto de-moraria para que sua ansiedade a matasse.  
Por mais que amasse o namorado, ele não era nada pontual – aliás, passava bem longe disso. Ele tinha várias qualidades: era charmoso, tratava a todos bem, e a ela como se fosse uma princesa. Era romântico, bem-humorado, paciente. Era genero-so, uma característica que ela prezava e muito.  
Infelizmente, sua pontualidade ainda precisava melhorar. Ele se atrasava para todo e qualquer tipo de compromisso, fosse este importantíssimo ou não. Como era dono de seu próprio negócio, chagava atrasado no trabalho e saía atrasado também. Chegava atrasado em encontros, reuniões, festas, almoços em família – o que fosse.  
Seus amigos contestavam-no e diziam que era de propósito. Faz parte do charme, discordava sua mãe. Hermione era a única que concordava com Narcissa, po-rém: aquilo era uma falta de respeito sem tamanho.  
Por ser ansiosa, Hermione não se continha e estava sempre mordendo a boca por dentro. Seus pais, por serem dentistas, repreendiam-na, dizendo que ela morreria por câncer de boca. Ela retrucava com o argumento de que todos morreriam por cân-cer algum dia – era meio mórbido, ela tinha certeza, mas ela havia se tornado mórbida depois de tantos anos namorando Draco Malfoy.  
De qualquer maneira, pensou ela, hoje ele morreria. Sua boca não tinha mais nenhum cantinho de pele a ser puxado, e como odiava roer as unhas por achar um há-bito extremamente nojento, começou a arrancar os cabelinhos que cresciam pouco na parte baixa do couro cabeludo; os de cima ela já testara, e estes só faziam aumentar seu já incontrolável frizz.  
Por falar em frizz, Hermione havia domado os cachos naquela noite com a aju-da de métodos nada ortodoxos, de acordo com Draco; a chapinha era o eletrodomésti-co que ele mais abominava. Ela simplesmente se desesperou ao lavar os cabelos há algumas horas e perceber que estes não ficariam de jeito para o jantar. Ela então recor-rera ao liso, com uma meia-trança que terminava na altura do umbigo.  
Enquanto cruzava as pernas sob a mesa do restaurante chiquérrimo onde Dra-co reservava o lugar mais ao fundo e mais reservado, Hermione olhou no relógio pela sétima vez: eram sete e doze. D-O-Z-E. Ele estava doze fodidos minutos atrasado, e sua boca já estava destruída, sendo que seus cabelos iam pelo mesmo caminho. Ela sentia a dor de cada puxão como se fossem a inserção de uma lâmina sem afiar em seu es-tômago; cada uma destas pontuava o atraso de Draco, e Hermione ficou irritada o su-ficiente para tanto tamborilar os dedos na mesa quanto puxar os cabelos. Sua irritação começou a descontrolar seu coração, e então ela se levantou para ir ao banheiro.  
Ao bater a porta de madeira escura e passar a chave, ela olhou as vestes caras brilhando sob a luz do lustre de mil cristais e tentou controlar a respiração. Aquilo não era nada fácil sem Draco: seu melhor exercício para o controle de respiração era escu-tar e prestar atenção às batidas do coração do namorado – algo que havia aprendido depois de muita insistência do mesmo em cuidar de suas crises de ansiedade. Hermio-ne segurou a pia de pedra clara, os nós dos dedos brancos, o vapor da respiração em-baçando o espelho e seu reflexo. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos e ten-tando acalmar a respiração.  
Seu vestido, preto de viscose colada às curvas com uma fenda na parte da frente e um enorme decote nas costas, parecera confortável quando o vestira naquela tarde; contudo, tornava a dona sufocada naquele momento. Os saltos apertavam seus pés delicadamente, e as joias que a adornavam eram as mesmas que cintilavam na pele feminina quando Draco a pedira em namoro. Ela lembrou daquele dia e um sorri-so singelo pintou sua face, colorindo suas bochechas e ajudando-a na tarefa de se acalmar.  
Uma batida soou na porta e ecoou pelo cômodo. Hermione mordeu os lábios e arrumou o cabelo atrás da orelha antes de passar as mãos pelo vestido numa tentativa de acertá-lo antes de abrir a porta.  
– Sinto muito pela demora, eu estava...  
Ela começou a falar, mas foi interrompida pelos braços do homem alto que es-tava do lado de fora e a puxou para dentro sem demora, trancando a porta atrás de si. Hermione olhou para cima e deu de cara com olhos cinzas nublados encarando-a com um pouco de escárnio.  
– Draco? O que está fazendo no banheiro feminino? – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura enquanto falava, lembrando-o um pouco de sua mãe.  
Ele sorriu e respondeu com a voz carregada de sarcasmo enquanto ajeitava o terno:  
– Vim checar se tinha alguma mulher gostosa para eu me agarrar.  
Hermione arfou quando ele se aproximou, segurando sua cintura e puxando-a para perto de si enquanto a prendia entre ele e o mármore da pia.  
– Alguma sorte? – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele enquanto dava um sorriso de lado, sentindo as mãos do homem passearem por sua cintura, apertando sua bunda no caminho para as coxas.  
– A maior sorte do mundo – ele murmurou de volta, arrebatando os lábios da mulher nos seus.  
Ela sentiu ali o gosto e o cheiro de whisky, o que significava que seu dia de tra-balho havia sido cheio. O beijo era cheio de luxúria, e as pernas de Hermione bambea-ram com o desejo que sentia pelo homem. As mãos masculinas lhe agarravam as coxas como se fossem seu apoio para que não caísse num penhasco, e a mulher já sentia fal-ta de ar.  
Draco percebeu a respiração ofegante da mesma e desceu os beijos para seu pescoço; porém, quando Hermione fez menção de acariciar seus cabelos, ele segurou seus pulsos e a virou de costas para ele em um só movimento, descendo os beijos pe-las costas desnudas e afastando o tecido da fenda do vestido para apreciar a bunda da namorada.  
– Cacete... Você é gostosa demais. – Ele murmurou, e a respiração dele baten-do na intimidade de Hermione fez com que ela arquejasse e arrepiasse. Ela ainda tinha as mãos presas, e, quando tentou se mexer, foi repreendida enquanto ele afastava sua calcinha com os dentes. – Você vai ficar paradinha aí, Hermione Granger.  
– Como? Isso é impos – ela começou a dizer, mas os beijos alcançaram seu ponto mais sensível e ela arfou de prazer.  
Draco lambeu sua intimidade com a mesma paixão que fazia com seus lábios, e Hermione não tinha mais onde se segurar – ela estava caindo do mesmo penhasco.  
– Você está atrasado – ela conseguiu dizer por entre ofegos.  
– Hm – ele disse sem dar importância.  
– Draco – ela disse em voz alta e cheia de languidez.  
– Hm?  
– Chega! – Hermione sabia a palavra que deveria utilizar quando estivesse à beira da loucura, e no mesmo momento Draco se pôs de pé, puxando-a novamente para si antes de colocá-la no balcão, quase rasgando sua calcinha no processo, tama-nho era o desejo. – Hey! Essa é nova!  
– Suas curvas ficam muito melhores sem ela – ele disse, desabotoando a calça com urgência.  
Hermione mordia o lábio enquanto ele colocava o membro para fora, e as borboletas no estômago da mulher fizeram sua costumeira dança quando ela o viu. Ela sempre ficava maravilhada pela beleza do homem do qual era companheira; ele podia ser o cara mais canalha do mundo quando queria (com qualquer um menos ela, claro), mas ela sempre o comparava a deuses gregos, apesar de ter parado de procurar um há muito tempo.  
Deuses gregos eram perfeitos demais, e Draco não tinha nada de perfeito: ele a deixava irritada, desesperada, por vezes consternada e contrariada, mas o que mais a incomodava era a ansiedade que ele provocava. Depois de tanto tempo de relaciona-mento, ela o conhecia como ninguém, mas ele ainda a surpreendia de vez em quando, e eram justamente esses momentos que a deixavam ansiosa.  
Hermione parou de divagar quando o membro de Draco a invadiu sem o me-nor pudor ou aviso, e ela ia dar um grito, não fosse a mão do homem sobre sua boca. Ela arregalou os olhos e o loiro deu um sorriso safado, levando-a a fazer o mesmo. As estocadas dele eram fortes e decididas, e a cabeça dela tombou para trás, como todo seu foco voltou a ser a sensação dos corpos se misturando.  
Draco segurava a cintura dela com uma mão que a apertava firmemente, e com a outra, tirando-a da boca da mulher, ele afastou o decote do vestido para obser-var seus seios, tão firmes e empinados como ele amava. Ele não pode evitar senão avançar naquela parte do corpo dela, e a explosão de sensações que Hermione sentiu não foi o suficiente para apaziguá-la. Ele estava tão excitado que poderia explodir a qualquer momento também – ouvi-la gemer para ele, e vê-la tão sensual diante de um espelho, totalmente aberta e entregue a ele, era demais.  
Ela tinha aquela sensação crescente que somente o sexo com Draco a propor-cionava, não importavam seus métodos, locais ou posições. Uma sensação de se estar subindo uma escada infinita, com todos os seus degraus juntinhos e, de repente, cair num buraco sem fundo numa queda tão infinita quanto a escada.  
– Draco, eu não aguento mais...  
– Goza pra mim então, minha Hermione...  
Ele deixava sua possessão pela mulher clara até na hora do sexo. Ouvir aquele pronome possessivo relacionado ao seu nome, dito por aquele homem, tirou Hermio-ne do eixo. Ela sentiu a queda, a explosão e as borboletas, tudo ao mesmo tempo, e sentiu o homem retesar contra si, o que significava que ele havia alcançado o êxtase também.  
Com a cabeça ainda tombada para trás, ela respirava fundo, ainda tentando recobrar o fôlego, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com a testa colada no vale dos seios da mulher. Ela acariciou seus cabelos, um pouco suados, e sentiu o vazio preenchê-la quando ele a deixou.  
– Odeio essa parte – ela murmurou, deixando a coluna ereta e mordendo o lá-bio quando ele deu uma risadinha.  
– Apesar de ser minha vontade, não posso ficar dentro de você para sempre. – Ele respondeu enquanto ajeitava a roupa.  
Hermione passou um pouco de água no colo e rosto, secando com um papel toalha em seguida e suspirando ao vê-lo encostado à porta, observando-a.  
– O que foi? – Ela perguntou corando.  
– Nunca canso de te olhar. – Ele disse e, vendo que ela estava pronta, abriu a porta, deixando-a passar primeiro, não sem dar um tapa em sua bunda.  
Havia uma fila com duas senhoras de idade do lado de fora do banheiro, e am-bas os olharam com os olhos arregalados. O casal gargalhou enquanto andava até a mesa reservada, a qual se encontrava vazia.  
Hermione achou estranho. Ele não iria pedi-la em casamento? Ela tinha quase certeza daquilo, e, se fosse, deveria haver mais pessoas ali. Quer dizer, aquele era o próximo passo, não? Os dois se conheceram. O.K. Apaixonaram-se. O.K. Ele a pediu em namoro. O.K. O próximo degrau da escala dos relacionamentos, como ela sempre acha-ra, seria o casamento, ou não? Ela estava confusa.  
– Onde estão nossos pais? – Ela não se conteve, perguntando-o assim que ele puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.  
– Eu não os convidei. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.  
Hermione franziu a testa.  
– Pare de pensar demais, amor. Você vai ser a primeira de nós a ter rugas na testa. Não estrague minha surpresa, por favor. Só dessa vez – ele pediu, sentando-se de frente para ela.  
A cabeça da mulher estava a mil; ela não conseguia prestar atenção em nada do que ele dizia. Seu poder de dedução sempre havia sido perfeito. O que poderia estar errado desta vez? Sua checklist estava perfeita...  
– Hermione! – Ele estalou os dedos em frente ao rosto dela, fazendo-a desper-tar de seus devaneios.  
– Desculpe – ela disse, sincera. – O que dizia?  
– Eu estava elogiando sua roupa, mas sinto muito se quase a fiz dormir – ele tinha no rosto uma carranca, e ela riu, colocando a mãos sobre a dele.  
O garçom chegou com duas garrafas de vinho e duas taças; Draco escolheu a da esquerda e o homem serviu os dois antes de sair com o pedido do almoço.  
– O quê? – Ele perguntou, com a careta ainda pintada no rosto, porque Her-mione a encarava com um sorriso enorme.  
– Você nunca fica feio. Como faz isso? – Ela disse, inconformada.  
A expressão do loiro suavizou quando ele deu uma risada, apertando os dedos dela sobre a mesa.  
– Você é tão humilde nesse ponto. Acho que ser a mulher mais linda do mun-do provoca isso em você...  
Ela corou, e ele adorou.  
– Como eu dizia – ele tentou continuar –, acho que já chegou a hora de dar-mos um passo importante no relacionamento. Quero dizer, você já conquistou seu emprego dos sonhos, seu namorado dos sonhos...  
– Esnobe – ela fingiu tossir, e ele apertou os olhos na direção dela.  
– Desse jeito eu não vou conseguir dizer o que quero... – Ele se irritou, cruzan-do os braços no peito quanto o garçom chegou com o almoço.  
Hermione estava faminta, mas estava com mais fome de informações. Sua an-siedade já começava a brotar em forma de suor em seus seios e nuca, e ela colocou os cabelos atrás para comer.  
– Draco.  
– Sim? – Ele mastigava a carne devagar, saboreando o gosto de sal grosso do churrasco. Ele bebericou o vinho e seus olhos apertaram de novo quando ela mordeu os lábios antes de falar.  
– Você sabe que eu sou ansiosa. – Ela disse, como se não fosse óbvio.  
Ele assentiu, sem dizer nada.  
– Fala logo! – Hermione quase gritou, e algumas pessoa ao redor a encararam, fazendo com que ela corasse de maneira violenta e Draco gargalhasse.  
– Assim como eu sei que você é ansiosa, você sabe como eu gosto de te tortu-rar. Assim como você sabe que eu não te trouxe num lugar como este à toa – ele cons-tatou, gesticulando enquanto falava –. Hermione, você precisa cuidar dessa sua ansie-dade, sabe. Conheço bons psicólogos, especialistas no assunto, que poderiam...  
– Você sabe o que cura minha ansiedade – ela soltou como um muxoxo, e Dra-co riu, bebendo mais um pouco de vinho.  
– Sexo? – Ele perguntou em voz alta, atraindo mais alguns olhares de mesas próximas. Hermione o encarou com severidade, e ele deu uma risada anasalada. – O que foi? Até parece que ninguém aqui transa.  
Hermione, a qual estava bebendo o vinho naquele momento, engasgou com a bebida, tossindo um pouco e ficando muito vermelha. Draco riu da situação antes de alcançar o guardanapo para a namorada.  
– Obrigada – ela murmurou, constrangida.  
– Como eu tentava dizer – ele experimentou, devagar, começar de novo, ob-servando a reação de Hermione –, eu fiz uma reserva neste restaurante hoje porque tenho algo importante para anunciar-  
– Aqui está sua sobremesa, senhor – disse o garçom, e Hermione estourou com o pobre senhor.  
– EU NÃO QUERO SOBREMESA, EU SÓ QUERO SABER O QUE ELE VEIO ME DI-ZER!!!  
Draco colocou a mão na boca para tentar fingir que não ria, mas todas as pes-soas ao redor agora a encaravam com carrancas. Ela estava tão vermelha quanto pos-sível e, quando fez menção de levantar, o loiro a impediu, ainda rindo.  
– Muito obrigado – disse ele ao garçom, dando-lhe uma gorjeta gorda. Este saiu parecendo satisfeito. – Meu amor – Draco disse, tocando o queixo dela para que ela o encarasse –, eu só estou tentando pedir para que venha morar comigo.  
Hermione ficou chocada, obviamente, porque essa era a última coisa que ima-ginou ser sua surpresa. Seus olhos se arregalaram no choque, e sua boca se abriu num sorriso que, apesar de um pouco decepcionada por não ser o pedido de casamento, mostrava sua satisfação com o pedido.  
– Você quer dizer, na Mansão? Com seus pais?  
– Não – disse ele, acariciando a bochecha da mulher. – Eu juntei um dinheiro nesses últimos anos e comprei um lugar para nós dois utilizando o dinheiro restante de nossa poupança. Espero que não esteja brava – ele comentou, e continuou quando ela balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. – Eu queria que pudéssemos nos mudar hoje, se possível, porque as reformas estão prontas desde o mês passado e eu estou particu-larmente doido para ver se você gosta.  
Hermione não hesitou um milésimo de segundo com a resposta na ponta da língua.  
– É claro que eu quero morar com você!  
O sorriso de Draco aumentou e ambos levantaram naquele momento, beijan-do-se de maneira tenra sem se importar com qualquer pessoa além da bolha de felici-dade que viviam.  
– Vamos buscar suas coisas. – Draco disse, dando um fim ao encontro dos dois.  
Ele dirigiu até o apartamento onde Hermione vivia sozinha, no centro de Lon-dres, e ajudou-a a empacotar o essencial de roupas e objetos de higiene; eles voltariam no dia seguinte para terminar a mudança.  
– Não vamos levar meus móveis? – Ela fez um beicinho na porta da casa quando percebeu que eles não levariam tudo.  
– Não – respondeu o loiro, puxando-a para um selinho. – Você pode vender o apartamento mobiliado por um preço mais alto. Além do mais, a Mansão já é mobilia-da. Você vai gostar, prometo.  
– Promete mesmo? – Ela disse, segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos com cuidado.  
– De pés juntos e sem dedos cruzados – ele respondeu, beijando a testa dela.  
Hermione assentiu, e eles entraram no carro novamente. Dessa vez, Draco di-rigiu devagar; o sol já havia se posto, mas postes com luzes amarelas e impressionan-tes iluminavam a estrada que era o caminho para seu novo lar.  
Onze, doze, treze. Quatorze minutos dirigindo e nada de eles chegarem na Mansão; Hermione já estava uma pilha de nervos como esteve mais cedo. Ela batucava a música na perna do homem, enquanto seus pés estavam sobre o porta-luvas do car-ro. Ela adorava ficar naquela posição, a qual dava a Draco plena visão de suas pernas.  
– Já estamos chegando? – Ela perguntou impaciente.  
Draco deu uma risada e colocou a mão sobre a coxa dela na tentativa de acal-má-la.  
– Sim.  
Os dedos dele escorregavam cada vez mais sensuais na direção de seu centro de prazer, e Hermione sentiu gotas geladas de suor formarem-se em sua nuca.  
– Você está tão linda. – Ele comentou, tocando sua calcinha e arrancando um arquejo dela.  
– Impressão sua – ela disse, ofegante. – Draco, preste atenção à sua direção.  
– Eu estou prestando! – Ele respondeu num tom ultrajado, afastando a calci-nha e sentindo-a arruinada sob seus dedos experientes. Ele deu uma risada.  
O loiro fazia movimentos circulares e Hermione se contorcia no banco do car-ro. Draco trouxe o dedo à própria boca para sentir o gosto dela, lambendo e suspiran-do ao sentir o sabor feminino antes de anunciar a chegada a ela, a qual se ajeitou no banco para observar o local.  
O terreno era rodeado de hera viva, com pelo menos dois metros e meio de al-tura, e flores roxas que a adornavam junto ao portão de ferro maciço com interfone e câmera. O portão se abriu quando Draco piscou as luzes do farol, e fechou dentro de dez segundos. Eles percorreram um caminho curto que Hermione julgou ser lindo, ro-deado por pequenos rochedos e flores bem cuidadas e grama cheirosa, e Draco estaci-onou uma garagem coberta por uma tenda branca.  
– Isso é provisório – disse ele, saindo do carro e apontando para cima. – O en-genheiro se esqueceu que eram dois carros.  
Hermione assentiu e saiu do carro, segurando a mão que ele oferecia. Ele acendeu a luz da varanda, e a mulher suspirou diante da magnificência do lugar. O chão era de madeira de olmo corrida, e cada uma das pilastras alvas que apoiava a va-randa do segundo andar e pedaços de madeira que a cercava era rodeada de flores ro-xas tão delicadas quanto às da cerca viva. Havia dois lustres de aspecto envelhecido no teto, e uma escada com apoio lateral de madeira da mesma cor do chão. Uma cadeira de balanço branca pendurava-se do teto no canto da varanda, e havia uma prateleira com alguns livros ao lado.  
Parecia que cada detalhe daquele lugar havia sido feito de acordo com o gosto de Hermione, e ela sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.  
– Meu amor? Não gostou? – Draco apertou sua mão, e ela escondeu o rosto em seu ombro.  
– É perfeito... Estou tão feliz! – Ela disse, e ele sorriu.  
– Espere para ver por dentro.  
Ele tirou uma chave grande e adornada do bolso para abrir a enorme porta da frente; quando o fez, acendendo as luzes do hall, Hermione sentiu que poderia des-maiar.  
O hall de entrada, assim como qualquer pedaço de chão ao alcance das vistas dela, era feito da mesma madeira da varanda. Dois tapetes peludos cobriam-no, um do lado direito, perto de uma magnífica sala de estar, e uma do lado esquerdo, em frente a uma sala de jantar esplêndida. Hermione não conseguia acreditar nos detalhes; con-tudo ela não teve tempo de analisar tudo, porque Draco a puxava pelo cotovelo no sentido da porta diretamente oposta à de entrada. Era uma porta de madeira forte e baixa, e Hermione sentiu o perfume da floresta ao redor e um vento proveniente da mata passar por baixo do vão da porta soprando delicadamente seus pés.  
Draco parou diante da porta, analisando a reação da namorada, e destrancou-a devagar, afastando-a e puxando Hermione com cuidado para fora. A visão do quintal além da varanda quase provocou na cacheada um ataque cardíaco.  
O chão de pedras lavadas estava decorado com pequenas lâmpadas chinesas, as quais formavam um caminho oblíquo sobre a grama bem aparada até um coreto simples, rodeado pelas mesmas flores roxas que adornavam o jardim da Mansão. Ao redor do coreto, perto de lâmpadas suspensas por estacas de ferro como o portão, estavam todos os amigos e familiares de ambos, com sorrisos enormes nos rostos. A felicidade por vê-los arrancou mais lágrimas de Hermione, a qual soluçou e segurou o pescoço de Draco para beijá-lo. Ele a impediu com o indicador, tocando seu nariz leve-mente e sorrindo de lado.  
– Ainda não, meu amor. Não seja tão ansiosa. Só podemos nos beijar depois do “eu aceito”.


End file.
